Blood And Stars
by Abbstarz
Summary: Two Victorian Gentlemen pick the wrong guy to poke fun at! Contains strong violence and mild references to other mature content. One shot.


I'm a huge BTVS fan and after I started watching it again I really, really wanted to write a fan fic on my favourite character from the show….Spike! So here it is my first ever attempt at a Spike AKA William the Bloody fan fic.

I hope you like. =3

Please R&R, thanks very much. ^^

~Abbey.

OxoXOxo OxoXOxo OxoXOxo OxoXOxo

I have a thirst for violence, I crave it, and it excites me and makes me feel alive. It is my nature, death is what I do.

London 1881

I stood alone in the shadows of a dank alleyway swigging a bottle of beer, watching the pathetic world roll by, observing the peoples of this city go about their frivolous lives. I had stormed off after having another blazing row with that pompous uptight git Angelus, he was giving me yet another lecture about the dangers of being to reckless. Like I give a bloody damn about what he thinks or says. I'm a maverick and I live by my own rules.

"That was quite an evening wasn't it Geoffrey?"

"Ahhh yes Charles, the Braithwaites always host such excellent parties and that daughter of theirs, Emily, isn't she a peach?"

"Haha she certainly is, she's quite beautiful so refined and virtuous."

"She wouldn't be if I ever got my hands on her!"

The two men laughed vindictively at the thought of taking advantage of that girl, I instantly recognised them to be part of the crowd that humiliated and mocked me in front of Cecily that night when I was sired, the night when they all became _beneath_ me.

"Her eyes sparkle like the stars themselves, they are…_effulgent_." Joked Charles.

Geoffrey laughed along at Charles' mockery.

Just then Charles spotted me from across the dimly lit street, "Well, well, if it isn't the _man_ himself…..William old chap." He said as he made his way towards me followed by Geoffrey. "I never thought I'd be seeing you again, not after your great humiliation about year or so ago. I didn't think you could get any lower but here you are alone, out on the cold, dark streets drinking away your troubles. I _almost _feel sorry for you."

"Evenin' gents." I replied bitterly.

"So then my good man, 'ave any new poems to recite?" Asked Charles.

"Please god no, I pray that death visits me on swift wings so as to save me from such an occurrence."

I drunk the last drops from the bottle and smashed it against the wall. Grabbing Geoffrey by the collar of his frock coat I threatened him with the glass dagger. "You pray for death do you?"

"Down man, take it easy! I think you've had too much to drink." The concern in Charles' voice was apparent.

"Haha, I wouldn't concern yourself over William, this street dog's bark is probably worse than his _bite, _he's always been a namby-pamby mummy's boy."

"My bite? It's funny you should mention that." I snickered.

"William?" Croaked Geoffrey, his arrogant bravado had deserted him.

Geoffrey's skull cracked audibly like a mere eggshell as I thrust the bottle into the side of his head, screwing it in tightly. I violently rived it back out and his lifeless body crashed to the ground and a crimson pool accumulated around his head.

Rendered speechless Charles collapsed to his knees shaking uncontrollably, his face rife with horror and abhorrence as he watched me lick the blood off the broken bottle.

"Oh my god William, what kind of foul demon have you become?"

"Come now are you really that blinded by your own ego that you fail to see what's right in front of you? I'm a vampire you halfwit! Still I bet even I am a better gentleman than you are, even a dog would be."

"Stay away monster, god has forsaken you!"

"It appears as though he has turned his back on you too." I replied as I walked towards Charles. It was intoxicating to see him crumble _beneath me._

"Oh please don't, please let me go, I'll never bother you again I swear."

"Oh but this night is still young, won't you remain here and entertain me a little while longer? This bad dog has not had a chance to show you his nasty bite yet."

"William, please I beg of you sir, have mercy!"

"Sorry mate, I'm not familiar with that word. Oh and by the way I do have a little poem for you;

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Such a cruel turn fate has brought you,_

_My heart full of malice,_

_Your body my chalice,_

_That crimson within you,_

_That makes life so fruitful,_

_I'll drink every drop,_

_Till your heart doesth come to a stop."_

"Whaddya think not bad eh? Just came up with that on the spot, now if you don't mind, I think I'll be taking my payment for that exclusive performance!"

Before he even had chance to speak, I bit deep into his neck and drank the sweet red nectar within. When I was done I released my hold on him and watched as Charles slumped to the ground just inches away from the cold oblivion.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we ol' boy? Dying here like any filthy commoner. I met his gaze; those sombre eyes stared through the gateway to my soul searching for mercy and forgiveness only to find a great darkness within. He gasped weakly as I delivered the final blow, stomping on his frail neck pressing it firmly into the blooded cold cobbles.

"Oh dear Willy, didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" Spoke an all too familiar voice in the shadows.

"They weren't food love, they were sport!"

"I heard them tormenting you my poor lil Spike, not to worry my dear dead men can't laugh, ha! Look though, look at all of that precious blood you have let go to waste, it's flowing down into the sewers."

"Where it belongs Pet, let us go feast upon more something more delectable, purer more innocent blood. I'm feeling ravenous tonight."

"What a wonderful idea my precious William, how should we spend the rest of the beautiful night after that?"

"However you desire Dru, the night is yours love."

"Ours! We are both children of the night."

"Hehe and the whole world is our playground." I said as I pulled Drusilla up close to me.

"Oh my sweet Will, my dark knight with shining armour that gleams in the moonlight, the city and her inhabitants are waiting for us to come and play …

….but what shall we do with these two?"

"Hmmph let the rats feast on their corpses!" I opened the manhole cover and shoved the bodies down the hole and then slammed it shut again.

"Now let's go and wake up this sleeping city!" I said as I put my arm around Drusilla's waist and escorted her off into the night.


End file.
